


Blood of the Gods

by LittleGirlMurder



Series: In My Blood [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Everyone Has Issues, Gen, Heavy Angst, Introspection, M/M, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlMurder/pseuds/LittleGirlMurder
Summary: Nico  di Angelo was pretty much cursed by the moment  of conception. His blood made sure of that.
Relationships: Onesided Nico di Angelo/ Percy Jackson
Series: In My Blood [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563838
Kudos: 9





	Blood of the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Nico di Angelo often wondered why the Fates had it out for him. All halfbloods had it rough, sure, but none more so than children of Hades. Most _other_ halfbloods had a support system at camp. He did not. The reason why? Simple. Power over the undead, over shadows scared people. _Hades_ scared people.

It was idiotic. It was unfair. It was the way life worked.

As if that wasn't enough, he _had_ to go and fall for Percy Jackson. Straight-as-an-arrow Percy Jackson. In-love-with-Annabeth Percy Jackson. Reason-for-Bianca's-death Percy Jackson. Because of _course_ he fell for that guy. His life wouldn't be horrible enough otherwise.

If he really thought about it, it all came down to his blood. Hades' blood. Had been the son of literally anybody else... things would be... different. Maybe even _good._ Nico couldn't help but wonder. 

_What would life be like....._

_..... if I was born_ mortal _?_

**B**

**L**

**O**

**O**

**D**

**O**

**F**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**G**

**O**

**D**

**S**


End file.
